Legend of Eri
by humanoidfemale
Summary: Eri, princess of Zargainiah, is hated by everyone on her planet, with the exeption of her father. Her mother, doing what she thinks is best, makes an alliance with the Federation. Eri discovers that her mother has made the decision to ship her away to Starfleet Academy to become an ambassador for Zargainiah. During her trip to Earth, unexpected problems interrupt plans.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 1 – The Odd Female

"...don't be silly, Erregina, she looks just fine!" My father, Otec, said.  
"But her hair! It's _brown_! My daughter has brown hair! It's far from normal! And it's straight! Even worse!" Erregina wailed.  
Otec calmly looked at me, "Well, Erregina, you need to give her a name."  
"Alright," Erregina calmed down, "I'll call her Eri..."

And that's how it all started.  
It's why I was shipped away to Starfleet.  
My damn hair.

I know what you're thinking. What's wrong with brown hair? Well, it might be normal on YOUR planet, but on Zargainiah, it's anything but.

You see, all Zargainians have curly platinum blonde hair, and I mean ALL Zargainians. Not one in history has ever expressed different traits. None. Whatsoever. But here I am, straight brown hair. Everything else is fine: I have the electric blue eyes, pail skin, and the blue mark of the royal family. I don't get why my hair is such a big deal. I'm normal, right?

~~~~~~~~  
Being 15 sucks.

I cried, "But, Erregina, I don't want to go into Starfleet!"  
Erregina looked at me sternly, "Eri, it's essential to our joining the Federation."  
"Why can't you send Bratr? He's not in line for the throne!"  
"I'm not sending your older brother to do your job." She started walking away.

Another fact about Zargainians: we live in a female-dominant society. Males can't inherit the throne.  
Oh, and we don't call our parents 'mother and father' or 'mom and dad'. They have names you know.

I caught up to her, "Then why not send Arreba?" I suggested.  
Erregina started walking faster. "Arreba is next in line. She needs to stay here!"

Arreba is my older sister. First child out of the three of us. If something is to happen to my mother, she'll take the throne. I'm second in line.

Erregina stopped and faced me, "Eri, you need to go."  
"Why, because of my hair? You just don't want me around anymore!"  
She sighed, "It's not that."  
"Then what is it, Erregina? Why do you want ME to go?"  
"Your siblings have jobs to do here. You're going, end of story." With that, she walked away.

Honestly, I'm glad I was sent away. Erregina doesn't want me. My siblings will probably throw a party when I'm gone. Only Otec likes me, he doesn't find me abnormal at all.

~~~~~~~~  
"Damn! Why can't I have a bigger suitcase?"

I tried to stuff all my stuff into one bag, not my best idea.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.  
Otec came in and sat on the foot of my bed, "Need another bag?"  
"Please?"  
He laughed and got another. This time, I could fit everything I needed.  
"My little girl, off to Starfleet." He sighed, "I can't believe it."  
I zipped up my final bag, "Well, I can. Everyone hates me."  
"Not everyone."  
"You don't count, Otec!" We started laughing.

Otec is the only person I'm going to miss.

"Well, I'd best leave you to packing," He got up and went to the door, "Dinner is at 18:00."  
"OK." I said.

~~~~~~~~  
The day I left was bittersweet, mostly sweet. Gosh, it was going to be amazing now that I don't need to see my family every day.

"See you, Dirt." Bratr pushed me into Arreba.  
"Good riddance!" Arreba said as she pushed me off of her.  
A chorus of "good-bye", "See you never", and my favorite: "Never come back" came and went as I walked to the transporter room. Inside Erregina and Otec were waiting.  
"Good-bye, Eri." She patted my head. I rolled my eyes.

Otec hugged me, "Have fun! Don't forget to keep in touch!"  
"I wont!" I hugged him back, "I'll miss you..." I whispered.

I stepped on the transporter pad ready to go. I waved good-bye to Otec one more time, and with that I was beamed on the _USS Enterprise_ on my way to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 2 – USS Enterprise

_1 day earlier_  
There was a woman on the view screen. She had a look of seriousness, "Captain David Ford, long time no see."  
"Same to you." David at the woman, "I assume you contacted me for something more important than to get reacquainted with each other."  
"Yes. I'm assigning the Enterprise an escort mission."  
"Sounds like fun..." he said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" He coughed. "So, the mission..."  
"Well, yes. You need to escort our newest, er, student to Starfleet Academy. She is from Zargainiah-"  
"And shes a student?"  
"It's a formality. When done with Starfleet Academy, she'll become a Federation ambassador."  
"Her name?"  
"Eri Moc."

~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, helmsman, set course for Zargainiah, Warp 3." David ordered and he sat down in his captain chair. "Drive."  
"Uh, Captain," Lieutenant Fallon Hill, the head security officer, said, "Isn't Zargainia a forbidden planet?"  
"Heh, not today." Lieutenant Commander Ida Kemp said as she punched in the coordinates.  
"But seriously, whats up?" Commander Sam Hyde asked.  
David laughed, "We're escorting a future ambassador to school."

~~~~~~~~  
"Zargainiah is coming into view." Ida said.  
"Put it on the main viewer." David ordered.

Everyone's jaws dropped.  
Zargainiah, One of the oddest planets you'll ever see.  
You see, Zargainiah isn't a real planet. By that I mean it wasn't created over billions of years. Zargainians built it. The entire thing. All metal. There are greenhouses all over the planet to supply oxygen, food, and all that good stuff. Though, we mostly use replicators for our food. Well, anyway, Zargainiah is not a normal planet.

"Holy..." Ida said, "Shit..."  
"You've got that right..." Sam chimed in. "I think Doctor Simmons and Counselor Ramos would like to see this."  
David spoke, "Bridge to sickbay."  
Jenny Simmons's voice came on, "Doctor Simmons here."  
"Come to the bridge, you'll want to see this."  
"Acknowledged."  
David spoke again, "Bridge to Counselor Ramos."  
Tai Ramos's voice came on, "Yes, Captain?"  
"There is something you'll want to see here."  
"On my way."  
Ida laughed, "This'll be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 3 – Physical

When my transport was completed I was greeted by David and Tai.  
David started, "Welcome, Princess-"  
"Save the formalities." I interrupted, "Just call me Eri." I stepped off the transport pad.  
"Noted." David said.  
"Welcome to the _Enterprise-V_, Eri." Tai said, "I'm Counselor Tai Ramos."  
"I'm Captain David Ford." He said as we walked out of transporter room 3.  
"Pleasure to meet you both." I smiled, at least, I think I did.  
We walked in silence as we went through the corridors. We took a short trip on the turbolift and walked a bit more. We ended up at my quarters a few minuets later. "When you're settled, I can take you on a tour of the ship." Tai suggested.

Tai. He was young. Fresh out of Starfleet Academy. Not only that, but he was quite attractive. Though, I did find it odd that he was half Vulcan and half Betazoid. Then again, I'm the one with brown hair. He seemed to be the only non-human person on the ship so far.

"Well, first you might want to head to sickbay." David said, "Protocol."  
"Of course, Dav-err, Captain." I sighed, "Sorry, I'm used to calling people by first names."  
"Not a problem, you can call me by my first name." David said.  
Tai added, "Myself as well."  
"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~  
Sickbay is a lovely place, minus the sick people.  
I did as David said.  
I went to Sickbay.

"I think I've go the right place..." I entered.  
I was greeted by Doctor Jenny, "Hello, Eri."  
"Hi. So what exactly is happening?"  
"I just need to do a physical on you."  
"Ahh."  
"Please, sit."

Everything was going great until she attempted to check my blood.  
That's when the questions came.

"No. I don't have any blood, Jenny." I explained. "You don't need to check the pressure of something I don't have."  
She looked at me confused, "How can you not have blood?"  
"Electricity. That's what runs though Zargainian veins." I showed her the regulator on my wrist. "This keeps it at a standard so we don't, you know, die."  
"Interesting..."

~~~~~~~~  
After that she sent me to engineering.

"Jenny said I should get my eyepiece and regulator checked out here." I said.  
"No problem. Let me introduce myself. I'm Claudia Cox, chief engineer." She said.  
"Eri." I said.  
"So your regulator and eyepiece, huh? Let me have a look at them." I stretched out my arm so she could look at my regulator first. She popped the top off and examined it. "Everything is OK there." I took of the eyepiece from my left eye. She looked at it in awe. "This is some complicated stuff. Are all eyepieces on your planet like this?"  
"No. When a Zargainian turns 13, she or he makes her or his own as a right of passage. It replaces the standard one we have before then." I looked at her, "Mine is more complex as a result."  
"Well, it's a fine piece of machinery." Claudia handed it back to me.  
"Thank you." I snapped it back into place.  
She though for a moment, "You know," she started, "it looks like a Borg eyepiece."  
I cringed. "Why yes, you're quite right."


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 4 – Ida Kemp

Alright, you got me.  
I haven't been completely honest with you.  
Truth is, I'm a total clutz.

On my way to transport to the _Enterprise_, I might have tripped over my dress... A few times.

And, well, when I got on-board... I kinda...sorta...slipped and fell on my luggage. You can thank my heels for that.  
So, greetings went more like:  
"Are you alright, Princess-" David started.  
"Save the formalities, just call me Eri." I sighed, "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
David came and helped me up, "Are you sure?"  
"I promise."  
"Welcome to the Enterprise-V..." And everything else went like I wrote before.

Stupid floor-length dress...  
Stupid heels...  
I completely embarrassed myself in front of everyone, especially Tai...

But, now that I'm not tied down with stupid tradition, I can throw out all my dresses and heels. Every. Single. One. Then I might not trip so much.

~~~~~~~~  
I waked down the corridor with a huge sack containing, you guessed it, all my dresses and heels. I was, literally, dragging it on the floor. It was a ton easier since I was wearing pants and flat boots. Way more comfortable.

It must have looked like I was struggling, because, well, I was. Lt. Commander Ida was walking down the hall when she noticed me.

I should probably take the time to tell you what Ida looks like. She has light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair cut short like how a male usually would have it. Her eyes are brown and she has a splash of freckles over her nose. She is all human.

"Eri, right?" She asked.  
I nodded. "You must be Ida." By this point I stopped dragging the sack.  
She looked at the sack, "Whatcha doin' with that?"  
"Trying to find somewhere to dispose of it." I kicked it. "All my dresses and heeled shoes are in it."  
"Wow," She lifted the sack, "you must have a lot of them."  
"It's all I was allowed to wear." I pouted, "Stupid tradition."  
"Want some help with it?" She asked.  
"Please and thank you." I said as she picked it up. She flung it over her shoulder. I asked, "Do you know where I can get rid of it?"  
"Why yes, yes I do." She smirked.

We headed for cargo bay 2.

When we got there, she dropped the bag and took out her phaser. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
I had the biggest smile on my face, "You bet." I took the phaser from her and I proceeded to fire at the sack until it disintegrated. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. We both started laughing uncontrollably. The officers on duty looked at us like we had a mental illness. I didn't care. I hadn't had this much fun in, well, ever.

~~~~~~~~  
The ship.  
It had a bar.  
I almost cried tears of joy.

I know what you're thinking. Yes, I can consume alcohol. The drinking age on Zargainiah is 14. I know it seems 'too young', but really, it isn't. Teenagers know better than to get wasted.

After we had disposed of my unwanted clothing, Ida took me to 10-Forward. It was amazing. There was a big window in the back of the room looking out at the stars. This soon became one of my favorite places on the ship. We sat at a table by the window and Ida ordered our drinks.  
"I'll have the usual." Ida said, "Anything you want?"  
"Surprise me." I said.  
"Alright, a Piña Colada for Eri."  
A few minuets later our drinks came.  
"The usual for Lt. Commander Kemp and a Piña Colada for Eri." The server winked at me before she left, "You'll love it."  
She was right, I did love it.

"So, how are you liking the ship?" Ida asked.  
I smiled, "It's really nice. I honestly love it here."  
"So many people would kill to work on the Enterprise I'm one of the lucky few." She sipped her drink.  
I sighed, "It's too bad I'll be going into the academy in a few days."  
Ida looked at me, "Actually, I was wondering about that. You need to to at least 16 to get in. But, you're 15 now."  
I smiled, "It's a funny story really, I'm turning 16 tomorrow."  
"Happy early birthday!" She laughed.  
I laughed too, "Thanks."

I heard a voice behind me, "Who's birthday is it?"  
"Hi, Sam." Ida said, "Eri is turning 16 tomorrow."  
"Happy birthday! Mind if I sit?" Sam asked.  
"Not at all," I said.  
Ida got up and gave Sam her seat. "My shift starts soon anyway." She smiled, "See you later, Eri."  
"See you, Ida." I smiled back as she was leaving.

It was now just Sam and I sitting in 10-Forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 5 - At the End of 15

Sam.  
He had dark brown hair and green eyes with peach skin. He was fit, you could see the tone of his muscles under his red command uniform.  
Sam looked at me. "How's life on the ship?" He asked.  
"It's better than I would have imagined..." I looked out the window. "I can't believe that you get this view every day!"  
"I sometimes take it for granted. Traveling though the stars, exploring the galaxy." Sam gave a soft smile looking out the window as well, "It's been my dream ever since I was a kid. My family would have never dreamed of doing something like this."

I understood him.

The doors leading to the corridor slid open. I looked over, wondering who was coming in.  
It was Tai.  
He was tall and skinny with short black hair. His ears were pointed, as he was half Vulcan, with black eyes, with his other half being Betazoid. His skin was tan and had no distinguishing marks.  
I started to sip my drink nervously as he walked over to the table.

"Commander. Eri." He greeted, "May I?"  
Sam nodded. "Go ahead."  
He sat and glanced over at me. I was still sipping my drink, he could obviously tell what I was feeling, so he waited until I was finished. "How has the crew been treating you?" He asked.  
"Fine." I said quietly.  
"We were just talking about the view." Sam said looking back out the window.  
Tai calmly looked out the window as well. "It is beautiful, don't you think?" Tai asked.  
All I could do was nod in agreement. Talking was a bit difficult at the moment.  
"Have you seen the holodeck yet, Eri?"  
I shook my head.  
Sam turned to Tai, "Why don't you go and show her, Counselor?"  
Tai smiled, "Great idea."

~~~~~~~~  
Holodeck: coolest place EVER.

"...and you can change through the different default settings or make your own program." Tai finished. "Want to give it a try?"  
I nodded, "Computer..." I proceeded to replicate the garden in my home. "A bush over there... The tree could be a bit taller..." Once I was done, I sat on one of the benches. "You know, this is where I would go to relax and get away from it all." I said dreamily. "I even helped the gardeners in the upkeep. Though, they didn't like it much." I giggled. Talking to Tai was much easier now that I felt at home.  
"Sounds like you had a hard time back at home." Tai said, sitting at the bench across form mine.  
"Nah," I said, "Otec, my father, helped me though it." I looked at my feet. "He was the only one that really loved me. I was his daughter after all." I became a bit sad.  
Tai quickly changed the subject, "So, these plants..."  
I looked up, "Yes?"  
"What are they?" Tai got up and pointed at a plant resembling a venus flytrap. "Like this one."  
I got up and joined him, "Well, that is a Zargainian flytrap. It is similar to the flytraps found on Earth but much bigger," The trap's mouth was closed, "It has a nasty bite." I picked up a long sick. "Stand back." Tai stood behind me as I touched one of the many fibers lining it's mouth. The trap quickly opened and snatched the stick, breaking it in half.  
Tai looked at it, a bit frightened, "How...?"  
I set what was left of the stick down. "Genetic engineering." I said.  
We continued to walk though the garden. He had many questions, and I had all the answers. We were in there for a few hours until a sound came from my regulator.  
"Sorry." I said.  
Tai watched as I tapped a few keys on my regulator. "Is something wrong?"  
"No," The noise stopped, "I just need to rest. My regulator complains after I've been up for a good chunk hours."  
Tai could obviously tell something was up, but he just left me be. "I'll walk you back." He said.

~~~~~~~~  
"I had fun." I said as we reached the door.  
Tai smiled, "I did as well."  
"Thanks for everything," I said walking into my quarters, "Goodnight, Tai."  
Tai glanced at my regulator, then back up at me. "Goodnight, Eri." Tai said as the doors slid closed.

I made sure he had left before I locked the door. I am not to be disturbed tonight or tomorrow. I changed into a simple white dress and ribbon weaved headpiece (it was for ceremonial purposes, you know how I feel about dresses...) Afterwords I called up Otec.

"My regulator sounded." I said. "It's time."  
"Good luck and good night, kiddo." Otec said. "See you."  
"See you."

I took off my regulator, setting it on the night stand. "I wont need you anymore..." I said. Then I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Eri  
Chapter 6 – 16 Hours on the 16th Year

Tai had woken up early that morning, the morning being my 16th birthday. I still don't know the real reason why he was up so early. He says it was to get my surprise party ready, I didn't buy it.

Tai took a quick shower before changing into civilian clothes. Apparently he decided to take that day off, though, I wasn't giving him much of a break.

He pressed the comm panel by his replicator, "Captain Ford?" he spoke into the comm, "Is everything ready?"

"Just about." David's voice replied.  
"Great, I'm going to go pick Eri up."  
"This is a really great thing you're doing for her."  
"I hope so." Tai switched the comm off and left his room.

Tai took his time getting to my quarters, thinking over every detail of this party. When he reached my door, he pressed the chime button and waited. Nothing. He pressed it again. Nothing. Again, nothing. "Computer," Tai said, "what is the location of Eri Moc?"  
"Eri Moc is in her quarters."  
Tai rang the chime again. Nothing. I'm sure he was worried at this point because he took out his commbadge. "Captain..." Tai started.  
"Yep?" David's voice replied.  
"Eri doesn't seem to be answering the door."  
"Is she in there?"  
"So says the computer."  
David paused for a moment. "I'm on my way."

A few minuets later, David came up the corridor.

David has light brown hair that swoops to the side and hazel eyes. He is built and muscular, but who isn't on this ship (well, besides Tai)? He is about 6'2'' with a perpetual grin that would annoy the hell out of a person, but it somehow, in a weird way, works for him.

He stopped in front of the door and rang the chime. Nothing, again. "Computer, code 42-omega." The door to my room slid open.

Now, just so you know, I was conscious during this whole freakout that they had. Honestly, they couldn't have been more childish.

Tai looked at me in astonishment. "Wha-?"  
Of course, he wasn't really looking at me. Just at my current state.  
"What the hell is she in?" David asked.  
"How am I supposed to know. I'm a counselor, not a doctor." Tai said.  
David tapped his commbadge, "Jenny?"  
Her voice came on, "Yes, David?"  
"We've got a medical...err...something...in Eri's room." David said, unable to put a finger on what was happening to me.  
"A medical something?" Jenny asked.  
"A medical something." David repeated.  
Jenny sighed, "You men and your exquisite terminology. I'm on my way."

~~~~~~~~  
"It is definitely a medical something." Jenny said while examining me.

Jenny is tall, a 6'0'' kind of tall. She has long strawberry blonde hair with soft curls. He eyes are a nice watered green and she has light, almost white, skin. She is beautiful with a perfect hourglass figure to boot. Also, I'm pretty sure David has a huge crush on her.

Tai looked around nervously, "Do you know what's happening?"  
"To be honest, no idea." Jenny said, "Why not call her father and ask whats up?"

I don't think that idea would have occurred to them. Then again, if I was in the same situation, I wouldn't have ether.

By the way, you can forget about what you thought was happening. It's probably nothing like what you were imagining. Unless you were imagining me inside a pupa pod surrounded by clear liquid, you are sadly mistaken. I guess this side of the galaxy has never seen a humanoid go through molting.

~~~~~~~~  
"It's perfectly natural." Otec said over the communication, "She's just molting."  
Tai calmed a bit, "So she's alright?"  
"Unless the liquid isn't clear, then she should be fine. The precess will take 16 hours give or take a few minuets."  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief.  
"This is her most vulnerable state, so please be careful. Especially since..."  
Tai tensed, "Since what?"  
Otec smiled, "Nothing you should worry yourself over."  
Tai thanked Otec and switched the communication off. He turned to Jenny, "She's fine."  
"It would be very interesting to know what happens during this process." Jenny tapped a few buttons on the tricorder and continued to scan me.  
"What do you think she's feeling?" David wondered. "At least we know she is alive."  
"Well, don't ask me." Tai said.  
David looked at him, "What?"  
"I can't read her. Nothing. at all. Just blank nothingness." Tai said. "It bothers me."

My heart skipped a beat. He couldn't read me. I don't know how that's possible, but I hope it stays that way.

Jenny stopped scanning me, walked over to Tai, and started to scan him. "You're fine as far is I can tell." She said, then went back to scanning me. "Perhaps it has something to do with her biology. I can run some tests when she is done with this whole pupa thing."  
"Thanks." Tai said.

~~~~~~~~  
The hours slowly ticked by. Everyone had left except for Tai, he had made the decision to stay with me. David was going to send security to guard me, but Tai insisted he had it under control.

By this time, there was only 2 hours, give or take a few minuets, left before I was finished molting. Tai has fallen asleep on my bed and I was still suspended in my lovely pupa. It was quiet, and everyone knows when it's quiet, something goes very, terribly, wrong.


End file.
